1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a portable box for carrying items. More particularly, the invention relates to a portable box for carrying items such as foldable chairs, which is adjustable in size and includes integrated speakers connectable to sources of audio content such as MP3 players, for allowing playing of such audio content in recreational environments.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
Folding chairs have become extremely popular for use in outdoor activities in a number of different forms. More specifically, at weekend family sporting events many families can be seen carrying folding chairs to and from the events, and using the chairs for seating during the events on the sidelines. Similarly, such chairs are also used by campers, in picnic environments and virtually any other outdoor activity in which a user may wish to have a seating surface available.
Current folding chairs designs generally involve chairs which have a foldable frame and multiple fabric or canvas panels making up back, arm and seat surfaces thereof. Such chairs are typically easily transported in sacks which are in many cases made up of a bag body of sufficient volume to have the chair in folded condition inserted therein, as well as other accessories such as an attachable umbrella which attaches to a frame member of the chair, for example, to provide shade on sunny days. Further, such bags or sacks typically also include an attached strap to facilitate carrying of the folding chair on a shoulder.
As a result of an increase in outdoor activities, use of devices such as MP3 players have become quite popular, for example, with outdoor enthusiasts who exercise through jogging, and other like activities. One advantage of such MP3 devices is that they are light and easily carried without hindering activities such as jogging, biking and other physical activities. However, such MP3 devices can generally be used in an outdoor environment by only one person, and the audio content of the devices such as music, cannot be shared with others in a social setting where a multitude of people would be gathered in a relaxed environment using the aforementioned folding chairs, such as in camping.
One prior art attempt to remedy this problem provides a folding chair that comes with a portable stereo system. Such a system offers people a different approach on how a folding chair can be utilized providing entertainment enjoyment in one device in order to reduce traveling difficulties. However, such a device suffers from the disadvantage that as a result of containing a complete portable stereo system, the chair is heavy and difficult to carry and requires a multitude of complex components, such as a mini boom box, battery pack, audio frequency receiver, audio frequency wire and speakers.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a device and system allowing comfortable transport of items such as folding chairs for use in outdoor environments which also allows sharing of content on MP3 players, such as music.